When Hearts Cry
by WickedLadyProduction
Summary: A mysterious letter appears from a woman who calls herself 'Kingdom Hearts' asking Xehanort's family to play a game with her. First one to find the inheritance wins. Bizzarre murders begin to happen, some claim it's the work of Kingdom Hearts, the remaining survivors must figure out what's going on before time runs out.
1. Intro: Oh Desire

_Love is hate, hate is love._  
_Regret is jealousy, jealousy is regret._  
_Sin is redemption, redemption is sin._  
_Your journey to the City of Gold begins,_  
_Search for the key possessed by the Witch known as 'Kingdom Hearts'_  
_Explore the sweet hometown where love is created and hearts break._  
_When you find the silver door unlock it,_  
_Step by step you come ever closer to the City of Gold._

_You must follow these rules to reach the City of Gold._

_On the first hour confess a sin, a regret or a lustful desire._  
_The second hour is the Banquet of the Dead, six sacrifices will be choosen by Kingdom Hearts._  
_The third hour rip a part two who are close._  
_On the fourth hour those whom remain shall praise my name._  
_On the fith hour gouge the head_  
_On the sixth hour gouge the neck_  
_On the seventh hour gouge the shoulder_  
_On the eighth hour gouge the stomach_  
_On the nineth hour Kingdom Hearts will revive and none shall be left alive_  
_On the tenth hour the journey shall end and you should reach the City of Gold._

_Kingdom Hearts shall forgive the sins and bestow four treasures,_

_One shall be the City of Gold,_  
_One shall be the revival of the dead,_  
_One shall be the revival of lost love,_  
_One shall put Kingdom Hearts to rest, forever in darkness._

_Rest in peace. Kingdom Hearts._

**Introduction:**

**Oh Desire**

Dark clouds began to cover the clear night sky. Rumbling of thunder filled the sky. Standing outside of a room were five men "Wow can't believe the old coot has got that long left." Xigbar said breaking the awkward silence, Xemnas responded "Yes time has certainly flown by. Wonder if she'll ever return to see him one last time." Ansem huffed "Not likely." He rolled his eyes "She'll never return. Not in person any way. She's just his illiusions." Zexion and Saix both stayed quiet. As the tense atmosphere rose once again.

Inside two elderly men could be seen in a dimly-lit room, which was filled with dust and a stunch of strong alcohol, Xehanort was sitting in his chair holding a glass of wine "Well, tell me Vexen. The results. How long do I have left?" He was about to touch his lips on the rim of the glass when Vexen said "About three months." Xehanort moved the glass away slightly then smash it onto the floor, thunder crashed outside "Oh! Kingdom Hearts! Why must you reject me so?!" He cried out standing up walking over to the window looking out; he looked as if a demon suddenly possessed him, his soul replaced by the obession that kept hold of him for so long, he continued crying out "I'll return everything you gave to me! I'll throw everything away! Please just let me see you for one last time! Kingdom Hearts!"

Outside of the room the five men heard the shouting, they didn't react because they were use to this happening. Xehanort calling out for a woman nicknamed 'Kingdom Hearts' They knew how important and the impact she had in his life. But she was no longer around and Xehanort wanted to see her again before he would pass away. In Xehanort's room was a portrait of the woman he loved oh so dearly. The portrait was hanging by his desk, you couldn't see her face as shadows partly covered it, however her long black flowing hair draped down her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Move

Chapter 1:

The Opening Move

"Pheww that was a long boat ride." Said the young springy brunette. He smiled finally glad to be back on home soil. Beside him was a tall silver-hair young man "Yeah, it's been so long since we saw home again." He chuckled ruffling the small brunette. He laughed "Hey stop it Riku I just sorted this out this morning after having a shower." He smiled, Riku leaned in close with a smirk on his face "What? You only had a shower yesterday. Oh last night was fun though seeing your cute little face Sora." Sora blushed deeply "L-Let's not talk about that. You just came on to me like a lion after his prey."

"Or looking for a partner to mate with." Riku remarked

Sora hid his face under his hood "R-Riiiikuuuu." He whined hiding his deep red blush, he felt his face was about to explode with sheer embarrassment, he wondered how Riku could so casually talk about sex without even a sign of a blush. But then again, it was Riku.

A girlish laugh could be heard from behind them, the boys turned to see their best friend Kairi. She smiled softly "You two must of had fun while you were away."

Sora took off his hood and smile "Wow! Kairi you've grown so much!" He smiled giving her a hug which wasn't pleasing Riku at all but he didn't mind it as long as the hug was for too long. Of course he gave one to her as well. "You've change a lot Kairi, it's nice to be back." Riku commented.

Kairi gave a nod "Yeah. Come on everyone's waiting!" She grinned, Kairi brought over two servants. Terra and Aqua. The five of them grabbed the bags from the boat and walked to two silver cars waiting; there Vanitas, Roxas, Ventus and Xion were awaiting for their brother's return. As soon as Ventus saw his younger brother Sora he ran over "Sora!" He grinned hugging his brother tightly

"Oof c-careful Ventus don't wanna fall over now." Sora chuckled but it sounded more like choking, as soon as Ventus pulled away and the other siblings joined them. Sora hugged them all with a big smile on his face. He was so glad to be home especially with his older and younger siblings. The car journey to the mansion was short. Once arriving back home Sora sighed happily as the group walked through the huge rose garden towards the Western Style Mansion.

"So many memories come floading back." Sora said "It's always been the same, never changes. How's Father doing?"

Vanitas replied "The old man has three months left."

"Oh my." Riku replied "So short."

Sora nodded "I should of at least kept in contact, but Riku and I were-."

"Were having so much fun traveling." Roxas added, he turned to look at his brother with a smile "Right?"

Sora nodded again "Y-Yeah."

Once stepping into the mansion Sora felt something was looking at him, piercing into his soul and sending a chill down his spine. He turned to see. A portrait "Has. That been there before?" He questioned looking at the mysterious woman with raven hair.

Everyone stopped to look at the portrait of 'Kingdom Hearts' Aqua said "Last year in December, the Master had a famous painter, paint this woman."

"I know who she is." Xion said "Kingdom Hearts."

"Eh? Oh that story of Kingdom Hearts. This is what she looks like?"

Terra added "The Master had a photograph of her before she disappeared into the forrest, he says she's the source of all worlds, great and powerful. Legend has it she lived in a hidden mansion in the forrest but of course. It's just a legend."

"Y-Yeah. Funny, looking at her now she kinda looks like Xion." Sora commented

"How does she look like me?! She looks nothing like me!" Xion replied with a pout

Sora laughed "Heh heh, just kidding Xion."

The group left the entrance hall and as they did a chill ran down Sora's spine once again. He looked back seeing no one was there 'Weird...' He thought, he mumbled to himself "Just a legend." He gave a low chuckle before heading to his room with Riku. The entrance hall was empty, quiet. The only sound heard was the grandfather clock.

Xemnas knocked on Xehanort's door, Ansem, Saix and Xigbar were there "Xehanort, Sora has arrived home. Aren't you going to come and greet him?" Xemnas asked knocking on the door again a few more times "Xehanort." Inside the room Xehanort slammed his fists against the desk "Shut up! Fools. Just leave me be!" Xemnas stepped back a little "Seems we're being ignored. Well we might as well go and greet the boy ourselves."


	3. Chapter 2: First Move

Chapter 2:

First Move

After settling in, Namine and Axel soon joined everyone at the mansion. They just came back after taking time off for working so hard. Now they were back to do their duties once again, it was the first time Sora and Namine met. Namine only recently got a job at the mansion, she was happy and was really interested with the Kingdom Hearts story, she knew a fair bit about magic and explained "Legend says that Kingdom Hearts holds a very frightening and powerful power; they say she could destory a world and cloud it with darkness; she could create and bend a world to her will."

"Do you think it's true Namine?" Ventus asked "I mean she's gotta be real. Right?"

Riku said "She was probably was. But as a human. I highly doubt she's real with these powers."

Xion instantly said "She is real! I've met her! I've seen what magic she can do!"

Vanitas patted his youngest sibling's head "Yes yes Xion and you also said that you met the tooth fairy."

Sora sighed "Vani, don't be mean to her! Xion I believe you."

"Thanks Sora." Xion replied with a frown on her face as Vanitas continued to poke fun at her.

It was a beautiful day at the private beach. The teens enjoying time in the sun shine. Ventus said "You know according to Father some ritual will happen."

"A ritual?" Sora asked being curious while drinking strawberry milk shake "What kind of ritual?"

Roxas said "You've forgotten Sora? Father mentioned it a long time ago. He said on a certain day all the pieces will gather together."

"Ah I remember." Sora said just remembering another tale about Kingdom Hearts.

"Do tell." Riku said, picking up his glass of water.

Sora said "It's just another tale father told us when we were young."

"We weren't that young." Xion said "It was before you and Sora left to go travelling. All the pieces will gather together, destine to meet at that place where a great war will rage in search for one ultimate key to unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"So Kingdom Hearts isn't actually the woman in the portrait?" Riku asked

Roxas shook his head "The woman calls herself Kingdom Hearts, apparently she's like some sort of representive for the actual place."

"Sort of confusing if you ask me. But then again the old man has gone off his head." Vanitas replied laying back onto the sand looking up to the sky.

Ventus lightly laughed "You don't believe in this story any way Vani."

"Well of course I don't." He sat up "It's a silly fairytale the old man made up. If she did exist why have none of us ever met her?" He growled "She's nothing but an illuision in the coot's head. And that's where she should stay. Why the hell should we pass down her story to other generations to come?! We don't know her other than being an all powerful being. No. A Witch."

Xion gave a glare "If she hears you say that Vanitas, you'll be the first to play a part in her ritual." Xion's voice turned cold, Vanitas rolled his eyes "Oh come on Xion you really believe in that crap?!"

"Yes. Yes I do! And it's not crap, Kingdom Hearts is real! I've met her, she's promised me a place in that beautiful world awaiting to be opened! And if you don't, well just you wait! Just you wait Vanitas she'll show you something out of the ordinary something that a human could never do! Something impossible that can only be done by her power and you'll see! You'll see!" Xion stood up and stormed off cackling a little.

The atmosphere became tense once Xion's voice faded into the distance, then Riku spoke up to break the silence "Any way, what happens in this ritual?"

Sora said "Just as Xion said 'A great war will rage in search for one ultimate key' The ultimate key is according to father will lead to answers and of course Kingdom Hearts. This place is suppose to be where you can have whatever you want and live forever in happiness."

Riku became a little unsure about this tale "Yet she so calls has this frightening power. What's that suppose to mean?"

Namine replied "She can kill people and revive them as much as she pleases."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Vanitas stood up "Well I'm heading back. Looks like a storm is about to hit so we might as well head back. Don't wanna get cold now. Plus I might as well apologize to Xion for making fun of her." He shrugged not really bothered if he was really sorry or not. Most likely he wasn't, he didn't give a damn about the story at all, he walked up the path towards the mansion will everyone following behind.

Once inside Xion was just heading out. She ignored everyone, it was best to leave her when she was in a mood but Vanitas didn't care. He followed after. Walking to the centre of the garden "Xion!" Vanitas called out. Xion stopped as the wind blew, she didn't turn round just stood still "Xion I want to say I'm sor-" He was cut off when Xion said "Don't! Don't bother Vanitas! I know you're not sorry, you're only doing it make me feel better and you less guilty. Sure enough you'll say something else that's hurtful and do the same thing again; the guilt build up until you can't take it anymore."

"Xion... Let's go inside, it's going to rain, and you don't want to be catching a cold now do you?"

Xion cracked out a creepy laugh and turned with her eyes' widen like a demon had possesed her "I'm not going inside. I'm waiting for her."

"Who?"

"Kingdom Hearts of course. She's coming to play with me today. So you go on dearest brother. Go on inside and continue being the prick you are. Because today. We will all be visited by Kingdom Hearts. And the door to that beautiful place will be opened. Kingdom Hearts, hurry to me. Hurry and take me to that beautiful place. Hurry." She cracked out another creepy laugh.

Vanitas sighed and turned his back. He thought it was best to leave her until she would come to her senses once the rain would begin to pour. Once Vanitas was gone, Xion noticed a silver and blue butterfly fluttering along the roses. Rain began to fall and pour. And behind Xion was a figure holding an umbrella walking towards her.

Inside the dining room the servants Terra, Aqua, Namine and Axel were preparing the table for the family. Namine was looking out the window "It's time." She said, the three stopped and looked at her. They knew what she was talking about. Axel walked over to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on, let's just do our job Namine." Namine nodded "Oh O-Of course." Once the table was ready the servants headed to the kitchen placing the dishes onto the carts.

Saix knocked on Sora's door "Please excuse me dinner is ready." Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus and Vanitas came out of the room. Sora smiled happily "Yay dinner! I'm starving!" He chuckled with a grin on his face. Saix blinked and counted the people who just came out of Sora's room, he took a quick look inside and asked "Where's Miss Xion?" Everyone stopped and looked to Vanitas "Vani you were the last one to see her." Ventus said, Vanitas instantly ran out of the mansion into the rain "Xion!" He called out, everyone followed after with umbrella's "Xion!" Vanitas called out.

The group spilt out to look for Xion, they found her in the corner of the garden. Everyone gathered happy to see she was safe. Especially Vanitas, he was hugging her tightly. Xion was her sweet self again "I was just enjoying a pleasant walk. I sort of lost track of time." She giggled. Vanitas then asked "Xion. Where did you get the umbrella from?" Xion grinned "Kingdom Hearts gave it to me." Everyone blinked and thought the same thing.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked.

Getting back inside and drying off finally the teens joined Xemnas, Ansem, Zexion, Vexen and Xigbar at the table. The servants were there ready to place the plates on the table "An umbrella you say?" Xemnas said "From Kingdom Hearts?" Saix nodded "Yes, but none of the children gave it to her nor any one else." Ansem said "It couldn't of been any of us, we've been trying to get Xehanort out of his study but obviously he didn't answer like usual."

"That's because Kingdom Hearts gave it to me!" Xion spoke up with a smiled

"I see, Kingdom Hearts gave it to you." Ansem said chuckling straight after.

Dinner was quiet as usual. Just a few conversations between the adults, just after dessert Xion turned to Ventus and asked "Ven have we finished now?" Ventus nodded "Yeah Xion. Why?" Xion fished into her coat pocket and took out an envelope with a blue heart with a silver crown on it. Xemnas' eyes widen "That's one of Xehanort's envelopes. Xion where did you get that?!" Xion continued to smile "Kingdom Hearts gave it to me. She told me to read it's contents after we finished eating. She told me I was the Heart's messenger." She opened the envelope "I'm going to start reading!" She said happily unfolding the letter.

The atmosphere suddenly changed as Xion began to talk in a creepy and cold voice again "Dear Members of Xehanort's family, I welcome you all to a beautiful evening. I introduce myself as Hikari or well known as Kingdom Hearts. I serve Xehanort as an advisor to this family."

Ansem said "That's absurd!"

Xion continued "Today marks a momentous occasion, Xehanort has annoucened today is where the door to Kingdom Hearts will be opened and our contract has ended. Therefore, I ask for you to accept my resignation as the family's advisor."

Xemnas scolwed "This isn't worth listening to."

"And so, at this point, I must explain a certain portion of this contract to all present. I, Kingdom Hearts lent Xehanort a great amount of gold which built your great empire you have today under some certain conditions. One that all of the gold must be returned at the time of the contract's termination. Another condition is that I will receive everything there is to your great empire as interest."

Ansem spoke out "T-That is totally insane! Insane!"

"However, Xehanort has given hope to you, a chance, to retain your wealth and honor. And that special clause is that if anyone should find the hidden gold noted in this contract. Kingdom Hearts must abandon all rights to the gold. If anyone should find the gold I shall also give back the interest that has all ready been collected. Furthermore I have taken possession of Xehanort's ring which symbolizes that the inheritance that was going to be shared to Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, Sora and Xion has been passed onto me. Please confirm this yourselves with the wax seal of the symbol from his ring."

Xemnas stood up "This is VERY absurd, Xehanort would take that ring to his grave. Never he would give it up!"

Xigbar said "But you and Ansem are the one's who look overseeing the assets for Xehanort. Are you sure there's no one else also looking over it?!"

Ansem replied "It's impossible for anyone else other than myself and Xemnas to look at the asset's. Unless. Of course the hidden gold."

Xion continued on "As I've mentioned there is a hidden place where the gold is on display. There is a second page to this letter the riddle of where this hidden place might be. Anyone has the right to discover it."

Vanitas spoke out "Even the servants?! You can't be serious?!"

"If you can reveal the place where the gold is hidden, I shall return everything. So tonight, enjoy your battle of wits in the search for the ultimate key to the fullest. I prey this night will turn out to be both elegant and intellectual.

Yours Faithfully, Hikari, Kingdom Hearts."

Vanitas growled "That's stupid! We have the right to the all the inheritance! Why should we listen to such a letter?! How we not know it's some one playing a prank on us?!"

"You think some one is playing a prank?" Sora asked

"Why else would they write such a letter?!" Vanitas snapped back, banging his fist on the table "Roxas! Ventus! Say something! You think it's a prank right?!"

The two twins sat there silently then looked at each other then back to Vanitas. Ventus said "Well it could be a prank but then again how do we know there isn't another person hanging around the mansion. A 19th person?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes "Like a 19th person is going to be hanging around the mansion! No guest comes here unannounced! We all know that right?!"

Sora said "Well then if one of us and I'm saying IF one of us wrote that letter then who do you suspect Vanitas?"

Vanitas blinked "W-Well it's simple. We just look at the hand writing. I know yours, Ventus', Roxas', and Xion's hand writing so I'll know if any of you wrote it. And if I don't we'll have everyone write down some of the contents of the letter and find out who wrote it."

Xion spoke up "No one wrote it Vanitas! Kingdom Hearts gave me the letter!"

"Bull crap!" Vanitas argued back "She's just the old man's illiusions how many times do I have to tell you that?!"

Roxas turned to Xion "Xion didn't the letter say it had a second page? The riddle right?"

Xion cracked out a creepy cackle "Of course." She revealed the second page, it looked old and seemed to have been ripped out from a book "Here Vani! Why don't you read it?" She slipped the paper over to him with a creepy smirk on her face.

Vanitas picked up the paper looking at it, making a face "It doesn't even make sense."

"Read it dear brother." Xion said in a chilling tone.

Vanitas began to read from the piece of paper.

'Love is hate, hate is love.

Regret is jealousy, jealousy is regret.

Sin is redemption, redemption is sin.  
Your journey to the City of Gold begins,  
Search for the key possessed by the Witch known as 'Kingdom Hearts'  
Explore the sweet hometown where love is created and hearts break.  
When you find the silver door unlock it,  
Step by step you come ever closer to the City of Gold.

You must follow these rules to reach the City of Gold.

On the first hour confess a sin, a regret or a lustful desire.

The second hour is the Banquet of the Dead, six sacrifices will be choosen by Kingdom Hearts.

The third hour rip a part two who are close.

On the fourth hour those whom remain shall praise my name.

The fith hour-'

"Hang on." Xemnas spoke up "That's from Xehanort's diary! How could some one obtain that page? Xehanort wrote that himself."

Vanitas said "If the old man wrote this and you know about it then either you or Ansem wrote the letter!"

"Why would we write something absured?!" Ansem snapped back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vanitas replied in a cold tone "You both want the gold for yourselves!"

Xemnas stood up again "That's stupid Vanitas! We don't want the gold! We know who it belongs to. You and your siblings. We'll only get a small share for Xehanort's inheritance. How could you suspect us? We only know about it because Xehanort showed us."

Sora spoke up "Then. Who else could of gotten the diary?"

Xion cackled "You're not suspecting any of your siblings are you Vanitas? That's what you're thinking aren't you? Of course none of us could of done it. There's only one other person whom could of gotten her hands on the diary. Kingdom Hearts."

Vanitas held his tongue back he wasn't going to say anything, it was pointless to argue back. Riku spoke out "You really believe in Kingdom Hearts don't you Xion?" He asked calmly, Xion gave a nod "Of course, she can do anything with her strange magic, she's around this mansion right now waiting. Waiting for the first hour to beginning her revival."

Sora felt a shiver down his spine "Y-You're actually s-saying we're going to d-d-die?!"

Xion smirked "Of course, but don't worry. We'll all reunite in the Garden of Kingdom Hearts."

Ventus turned to Xion "Xion why do you believe in her so much?"

Xion frowned but then smirked "You really want to know? She helped me in my hour of need. When everyone else turned away. Kingdom Hearts heard my cry, she appeared before me and took away the heavy pain in my heart and placed the pain on some one else, kehehe. No one else cared, perhaps that's why she's here. To make you all see your errors of your ways so that you can repent and be invited to the Garden of Kingdom Hearts. Wouldn't that be wonderful she'll forgive your sins and we can all be happy in the Garden of Kingdom Hearts. Not needing to worry about anything else. We can all be happy together."

"Is that her goal?" Xemnas asked "To make us see the errors of our ways?"

Sora continued on "To repent and be invited to the Garden of Kingdom Hearts."

"You really believe in this?!" Vanitas yelled "This is stupid! If Kingdom Hearts was real! If she was really real how come no one else has seen her other than you Xion?! So far you're the only one who's seen Kingdom Hearts!"

Xion frowned deeply, true she was the only talking about meeting with Kingdom Hearts. No one else seem to have met her other than Xion and she couldn't wriggle her way out of this one. Ventus asked "Vanitas read out what happens in the fith hour."

"O-Oh yeah

'On the fith hour gouge the head  
On the sixth hour gouge the neck  
On the seventh hour gouge the shoulder  
On the eighth hour gouge the stomach

On the nineth hour Kingdom Hearts will revive and none shall be left alive  
On the tenth hour the journey shall end and you should reach the City of Gold.

Kingdom Hearts shall forgive the sins and bestow four treasures,

One shall be the City of Gold

One shall be the revival of the dead

One shall be the revival of lost love

One shall put Kingdom Hearts to rest, forever in darkness.

Rest in peace. Kingdom Hearts'."

Sora gulped a little "S-Should we actually listen to this letter? I-I mean... Is this actually going to ever happen?" Riku wrapped an arm round the brunette who was slightly shivering. Xemnas sat there "If some one was to write a letter why give it to Xion secretly instead of sending in the mail?"

Ventus replied "Well in a way it would make sense. But I'm guessing she wants her presence to be known."

Riku said "Xemnas surely Kingdom Hearts was real right? But not as this mystical being but as a human."

Xemnas replied "All I know is that Xehanort had a Mistress somewhere within the forrest. Where this place is. We do not know. Usually when we find Xehanort he say he'd been on a walk round the mansion gardens. Usually he would storm off and lock himself in his study."

After discussing for hours, Xemnas told the children to head to their rooms for the night and get some rest while the adults would look further into the letter. Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Kairi headed into Sora's room again. They all sat down on the bed. Xion fell asleep not long after. Ventus sighed "What a night. This person who calls herself 'Kingdom Hearts' causes such an uproar."

Roxas nodded "Yeah. But just who is this woman? Surely it can't be any of us. We were all in here."

Sora replied "But... That's the thing, even though we say we were busy including the adults and the servants what happens if one of us was lying?"

Riku asked "What's that suppose to mean?"

Vanitas spoke up "I get what you mean Sora. Say if Ventus left the room to go and get something from his room something like a deck of cards for us to play with. He could of sneaked into the garden and handed Xion the letter."

"But that doesn't make sense though." Ventus said "How could I even look like Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's easy, just put on fake breasts, a dress, a wig, change your voice into a girls voice and there you go." Vanitas said "It isn't hard for a guy to change his voice to a girls Especially if you're good at voice acting. It isn't hard ya know."

Riku thought for a moment, he said "But then again it's easy to tell if some one of us was doing a woman's voice. How do we know it wasn't one of the servants who handed Xion the letter?"

Sora replied "The servants were busy preparing the rooms and dinner at the time, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix were trying to get Father out of the study."

Ventus snapped his fingers "That's it! Father stepped out of the room while no one was around and creeped into the garden to give the letter to Xion! And the umbrella. Father is the only one who has those specially printed envelopes so it has to be him."

Roxas shook his head "You're wrong Ven, Father was in his study the whole time. I went to see what the shouting was about as I was heading to the loo and saw Ansem, Xemnas and the two servants at the door and I could hear Father's voice shouting back at them."

Ventus groaned "Then who gave Xion the letter?"

Xion mummbled in her sleep "Kingdom Hearts."

The boys and Kairi looked at her, Vanitas sighed "We couldn't of done it I timed when someone left the room and came back."

"Why?" Sora asked

Vanitas looked at his watch "Because I heard rumors about a 19th person visiting, so called 'Kingdom Hearts' So just to make sure no one was playing as this woman I timed everyone in this room including myself. And everyone arrived back roughly the same time between two to five minutes. The average time three and a half minutes. To go out of the mansion would take ten minutes from this room and an extra two minutes to go to the spot were Xion was found. So none of us could of done it unless some one was good at running which I highly doubt."

"You sure you timed everyone correctly Vani?" Ventus asked.

"Of course! All right then. How do you think Xion got the letter Ventus?" Vanitas asked with a serious look on his face.

Ventus rubbed the back of his head "Well... Er. She could of went into Father's study eariler during the day and took the letter there and then. She kept in her pocket until the time was right."

Roxas sighed "But she can't enter the study at her own free will. There are only two keys aren't there?"

Ventus facepalmed "You're right." He sighed "Unless the mail man gave it to her."

Sora snickered "That can't be right either Ventus." Ventus agreed with that, he was stuck on how his little sister could of got the letter. So he gave up "Well however she got the letter I'm not sure if she actually got it from this woman called 'Kingdom Hearts'."

Then came a knock at the door "Please excuse me." Xigbar's voice spoke. He opened the door a little "We've found something you might want to see, wake Xion too."


	4. Chapter 3: Apperance

Chapter 3:  
Appearence

The children were led to the dining room where a tv was with some footage was ready to be shown. The children took their places, the servants were standing in their places Ansem and Xemnas were sitting at the table all ready "So what's this all about, watching a movie or something?" Vanitas joked "Since when did we have 'family time'" He added, Xemnas spoke "This isn't funny Vanitas!" He said with a firm voice "A 19th person has appeared in the mansion grounds." The whole room suddenly became tense "Eh?! You actually saying there's some one ACTUALLY here?!" Sora bursted out, Ansem spoke up "Calm down, we'll be sending the servants out once we show you the footage to look for this 19th person." Xemnas pressed play on the remote.

On the footage was Xion walking in the rain without an umbrella "That's today's date." Ventus said pointing to the corner of the screen, the date, time were exactly the day's date. Xion smirked a little "She's about to appear." She commented. On the footage appeared a silver and blue butterfly, then a form took shape into a woman.

The children's eyes widen, Roxas said "W-What's that?!"

"We can only see the back of her!" Sora said watching and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then the footage suddenly cut off.

The lights were switched back on and behind, Xion, Ventus, Roxas, Xigbar and Saix was something written in blood. Ventus and Roxas jumped "W-What the?!"

'Love is hate, hate is love.' was written on the wall. Ansem stood up "Who did this?!" He glared at the servants, Axel, Naminé, Zexion and Vexen. They all looked at each other and their hands but none of them had blood on their hands or their clothes.

"This is too much." Xemnas said "How could this woman whom appeared in front of Xion come in here without making a sound?!"

Xion cackled "It's as I've told you all Kingdom Hearts can do anything with her strange magic, even write on the wall without a single sound."

Ventus gulped a little "This is too much. If she really who she says she is how come." He blinked and snapped his fingers pointing at Xion "That's right! If she appeared in this room how come, Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Xemnas and Ansem saw nothing happening behind us? How come they didn't say anything if they saw a figure behind us? The tv was bright enough to see behind us so they would of saw something moving if they were to move their eyes away from the screen. Also the servants were standing in their place the whole time! How come they didn't notice anyone enter the room or anyone moving from the table?"

Xion gave a bored look "Kingdom Hearts doesn't have a form. You can't see her, it's rare for her to show her true form to those who don't believe in magic. And if she does then you'd be so honoured" She replied with a dull tone "Kingdom Hearts doesn't need to show her form to create something like that on the wall."

Vanitas banged his fist against the table "Bullshit!" He snapped back "I've never heard of anything so shit in my life! Oh so since you believe in magic you think you're so special that she'll show herself in front of you?!"

"I'm not born with Anti-toxin." Xion replied "I've opened my heart to magic."

"Enough!" Xemnas called out "Let's just calm down all of us. Axel, Naminé. Please clean that off later after your duties."

""Of course."" Axel and Naminé replied with a bow.

"Wait." Riku spoke up. He sniffed the air "Isn't that... Paint?" The scent of paint hit the air, everyone could smell it. Riku walked over to the 'blood writing' He sniffed it closer "It's paint." He turned to everyone "This is paint. Not blood. It's just made to look like it. While we were distracted watching the tv some one had paint hidden somewhere in this room. I mean look at the writing, they knew they didn't have a lot of time to write it on the wall so they quickly wrote it on the wall then hid the paint again. My only guess is that the paint." He paused and opened the cabniet under the writing on the wall. But there was nothing in there.

"Where's the 'paint' Riku?" Vanitas asked with a tone "I really don't care about the paint situation. Our main focus is the 19th person walking around this mansion right now!" Everyone agreed. Riku sat back down in his place. Sora place a hand on his arm and whispered "You did well." He smiled softly, Riku gave a small smile back, holding his lovers hand under the table. Vanitas rolled his eyes "So what now?" He asked.

Xemnas thought a moment "You children go to bed. We'll search the mansion for this 19th person. Also it's best to set the chains on your doors as well. We'll use the phones if there is anything else."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas and Xion; left the dining room. They wished each other goodnight and headed to their rooms setting the chains like they were told to. In Sora's room Riku was staying with the brunette. They were laying on the bed together holding hands "Sora. Do you believe in Kingdom Hearts?" Riku asked, Sora sighed softly "To be honest... I don't know. Because I've heard so many stories not from just father, Ansem and Xemnas. But also from previous servants who left because they say they had contact Kingdom Hearts. I just... Don't know what to think." Riku pressed a soft kiss on Sora's forehead "Whatever happens I'll protect you. Always." Sora blushed on his cheeks and giggled a little nuzzling into the older male "Yeah. I know you will."

In Ventus' room, Ven was typing away on his laptop until suddenly the internet cut off "Damn it.." Ven said, the phone rang and Ventus answered it "Hello?" It was Roxas "Hey Ven is the internet working?" Ven replied "No it seems the storm has cut it off." He sighed "Oh well. Guess I'll just do some work until I feel tired." He added, Roxas replied "Yeah same here. Might as well since we have that-." The phone suddenly went dead. Ventus said "Roxas? Oh for goodness sake. The bloody phones." He tried calling Roxas again but nothing was getting through. He sighed and put the phone down. Ven sat back at his desk and got some of his school documents up, he was about to work on them when came a knock at the door "Hm?" Ven stood up and opened the door, on the other side was Xemnas "Xemnas?" Ventus asked, Xemnas said "There's a meeting being held in the dining room. Sora, Vanitas, Xion and Roxas are being called there too." Ventus walked over to his laptop shutting it down. He unset his chain and left his room.

In the servants room, Axel, Naminé, Terra and Aqua were sitting drinking tea together. Naminé felt uneasy "We're going to die aren't we?" She asked. No one said a word, the room was silent. Saix came walking in "It's our duty as servants to this family that we must for fill. We are servants until the very end Naminé." Naminé nodded "Of course." She replied, taking another sip of her tea. Saix walked over to the desk placing some papers down "We must prepare for tonight's ceremony. Continue for filling your duties." The other's nodded finishing their cups of tea before beginning their night shift.


End file.
